From a Briton who will Die in Three Days
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: Three days... that was his time limit... USUK drabble! based on the song 'From a person who will die in 3 days'. First part is character death, second version is a happy ending. Rated T to be safe.
1. Version 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**_

* * *

><p><em>From a Person Who Will Die in Three Days<em>

* * *

><p>I sat down at my coffee table and stared at the cup of tea before me, a blank piece of paper in front of me. Three days. I only had three days left. As a nation and as a person, I only had three bloody days left to live. My boss had given me those three days to wallow in my own misery with the time I have left, free of the burdens of my country (that was the least the prat could do…)<p>

"What a joke." Gritting my teeth my eyes flashed as I knocked over the cup along with the vase of flowers; this of course changed nothing and I was still in this god forsaken mess either way… so why care? I know I can't do anything about it so why try? My first thought went to America, my lover, and then my idiotic brothers. They didn't know… none of them knew; my boss had also mentioned that only I would disappear, not Wales or Scotland. Northern Ireland would also be going back to his sister.

No one was here with me anymore… not even my fairies or my other forest friends. Because… for their sakes I told them to stay away for three days and to come back and see me next week, god that was a horrible lie, one that I would burn in hell for...

At least it was just me… No matter how annoying those tyke brothers of mine happen to be, I didn't want them to die along with me... no, I'd never want that… Before I knew it I had written the words: _"Dear America,"_ on the paper.

_America…_

How crushed would he be? Would he cry when he realized that I'd been dissolved? Bloody hell, by the time Al gets this letter I'll probably be pushing up bloody daisies… but… none the less I'd like to give him my letter. Three days… that is all the time I had left on this earth…

_And damn it, I'm going to make it bloody count!_

My hands trembled slightly as I struggled to hold the pen in my hands and even my sight began failing me; my vision was a bit disoriented but I could still work around it. After a moment I realized something a bit disturbing, what should I write? 70 hours. That is the time that my life's clock had set. And how would I spend it?

_"The world was so bright, so kind, and so warm…"_

… That sounded too bloody cheesy, even for me. Crumpling up the piece of paper I got up and came back with another sheet. _What to write…?_ As I continued my letter to America I wrote poetry, and attempted apologies. I threw them away each time. None of them were good enough; none of them seemed good enough to send to Alfred! I wish I had more bloody time! I wish I could think of what to say in such an unlikely situation…! I wish… I wished I didn't have to **_die_**…

"_Bloody hell_…!" I ruffled my hair in frustration.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it two days had passed me by... to think I'd spent this entire time writing my final letter to that bloody <em>git<em>. Gods, had this much time really passed? Would my life really end in 24 hours? It was like I was in a dream… like I could wake up any moment and this whole mess was just a stupid dream… Yet now I felt strangely calm, collected. _Resigned_.

_Alfred… where are you…? Are you looking at the same sky as me right now? Tell me, do you want to see me as badly as I want to see you?_

Tears blurred my eyes as I gripped the pen tightly, my knuckles turning white. I- I wanted to go to that idiot's side, I wanted to talk to America, I wanted to laugh with America, I wanted to bloody kissed him senseless and go to bed with that dense git who sucks at reading the atmosphere…!

But… I only had one day left… I couldn't possibly rush to his side now, besides, I didn't have the courage to go meet him. I was sad, I was lonely, and I _really_ wanted to see him but… in a way I was slightly relieved that I would never see Alfred again. I was glad that I wouldn't have to face him again, because…

I feared that all this sadness all this loneliness inside me would come breaking loose.

I blinked for a moment, then smiled sadly. _Now I know what to write._

* * *

><p>It was now late afternoon, the autumn sun streamed in through the windows; there was a nice spring breeze as I began to finish my letter. It was a bit hard to believe that my life as England – no as <em>Arthur<em> was going to end in a few minutes.

I closed my eyes as tears welled up, nice that was the only word that described this afternoon. It was a warm sort of feeling, so… there was no reason for me to cry… right…? My writing became shaky as I choked back a sob. "The- It's the bloody sky, the sky is so blue and bright that it's making me tear up! Th-That has to b-be the reason right?" my hiccups said otherwise, so did my red rimmed eyes and the wet stuff falling from them.

"A-America… I love you…" I whispered as my writing became frantic. "I-I love you a lot… I don't want to die! I want to see you, Alfred, I miss you…! I don't want to be alone, damn it all to hell…! Come get me already…"

My gaze turned towards the clock.

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock._

"Even if I only have a few seconds left…"

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock…_

"I'll always know that I lived… I was alive, and I'll live my life to the very end…" I sealed the envelope and stood up, walking off of my porch and into the garden. "… Goodbye…" I whispered as silent tears fell from my glassy forest green eyes, "And… I'm sorry Al…"

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock… BONG!_

As the bell tolled midafternoon the doves in the park nearby ascended to the blue sky and I smiled sadly as I fell to the ground with a soft thud. Soon after that I turned in dust… no more than a memory in the wind.

However, though I had lost everything… I had still lived my life until the very end.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Alfred,<em>

_By the time you receive this letter, I will probably be dead. You are probably really mad at me aren't you? I also wish I could apologize to my fairies… and Japan… and the frog too (for reasons unfounded…) As I am writing this my vision is getting blurry; isn't it odd how black ink can suddenly fade to white? But enough of that, the point is that I only have three days left to live… but I guess now it would be twenty four hours… I didn't exactly want this to happen to me you know? But I guess this is fate, tell me what do you think Al? _

_You know it's funny… a day ago I was trying to write bloody poetry of all things (imagine that!) I spent the longest time trying to write a letter worthy of a way to leave the world. I'm frustrated. I'm scared. I don't want to die. _

_I just want to be by your side Alfred… is that so wrong? _

_I miss you… I miss you… I want to see you… Though I have to say, I'm a bit relieved that I can't see you in the end… because knowing you, you'd break through my damn barriers as usual and screw over my resolve. _

_Al… I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry I'll have to leave you so soon; so… for you, America I'll live my life until the clock marks the end. Even If I lose it all, I'll always know that I tried my best to live my life until the end…_

_Thank you for loving me and goodbye._

_With Love, _

_Arthur Kirkland"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: O-Oh Goddess of Yaoi… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! …Why do I keep on killing my favorite characters…? Tell me why…? Also, sorry if the plot is a bit vague~ it was intended to be that way ^ ^" And as said in the summary this story was based off of the song by Hatsune Miku = ) **_

_**Link is here: youtube . com / watch?v=R6XYJ9fVyI&feature=mh_lolz&list=LLgtRUeXC6DL4**_

_**Please Review = ) And read the next chapter with an alternate happy ending~**_


	2. Version 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**_

* * *

><p><em>From a Person Who Will Die in Three Days:<em>

_Alternate Ending_

* * *

><p>I sat down at my coffee table and stared at the cup of tea before me, a blank piece of paper in front of me. Three days. I only had three days left. As a nation and as a person, I only had three <em>bloody <em>days left to live. My boss had given me those three days to wallow in my own misery with the time I have left, free of the burdens of my country (that was the _least_ the prat could do…)

"What a joke." Gritting my teeth my eyes flashed as I knocked over the cup along with the vase of flowers; this of course changed nothing and I was still in this god forsaken mess either way… so why care? I know I can't do anything about it so why try? My first thought went to America, my lover, and then my idiotic brothers. They didn't know… none of them knew; my boss had also mentioned that only _I _would disappear, not Wales or Scotland. Northern Ireland would also be going back to his sister.

No one was here with me anymore… not even my fairies or my other forest friends. Because… for their sakes I told them to stay away for three days and to come back and see me next week, god that was a horrible lie, one that I would burn in hell for...

At least it was just me… No matter how annoying those tyke brothers of mine happen to be, I didn't want them to die along with me... no, I'd never want that… Before I knew it I had written the words: _"Dear America," _on the paper.

_America… _

How crushed would he be? Would he cry when he realized that I'd been dissolved? Bloody hell, by the time Al gets this letter I'll probably be pushing up bloody daisies… but… none the less I'd like to give him my letter. Three days… that is all the time I had left on this earth…

_And damn it, I'm going to make it bloody count!_

My hands trembled slightly as I struggled to hold the pen in my hands and even my sight began failing me; my vision was a bit disoriented but I could still work around it. After a moment I realized something a bit disturbing, what should I write? 70 hours. That is the time that my life's clock had set. And how would I spend it?

"_The world was so bright, so kind, and so warm…" _

… That sounded too bloody cheesy, even for _me_. Crumpling up the piece of paper I got up and came back with another sheet. _What to write…? _As I continued my letter to America I wrote poetry, and attempted apologies. I threw them away each time. None of them were good enough; none of them seemed good enough to send to Alfred! I wish I had more bloody _time_! I wish I could think of what to say in such an unlikely situation…! I wish… I wished I didn't have to _**die**_…

"_Bloody hell_…!" I ruffled my hair in frustration.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it two days had passed me by... to think I'd spent this entire time writing my final letter to that bloody <em>git<em>. Gods, had this much time really passed? Would my life really end in 24 hours? It was like I was in a dream… like I could wake up any moment and this whole mess was just a stupid dream… Yet now I felt strangely calm. _Resigned_.

_Alfred… where are you…? Are you looking at the same sky as me right now? Tell me, do you want to see me as badly as I want to see you?_

Tears blurred my eyes as I gripped the pen tightly, my knuckles turning white. I- I wanted to go to that idiot's side, I wanted to talk to America, I wanted to laugh with America, I wanted to bloody kissed him senseless and go to bed with that dense git who sucks at reading the atmosphere…!

But… I only had one day left… I couldn't possibly rush to his side _now_,besides, I didn't have the courage to go meet him. I was sad, I was lonely, and I _really _wanted to see him but… in a way I was slightly relieved that I would never see Alfred again. I was glad that I wouldn't have to face him again, because…

I feared that all this sadness all this loneliness inside me would come breaking loose.

I blinked for a moment, then smiled sadly. _Now I know what to write._

* * *

><p>It was now late afternoon, the autumn sun streamed in through the windows; there was a nice spring breeze as I began to finish my letter. It was a bit hard to believe that my life as England – no as <em>Arthur <em>was going to end in a few minutes.

I closed my eyes as tears welled up, nice that was the only word that described this afternoon. It was a warm sort of feeling, so… there was no reason for me to cry… right…? My writing became shaky as I choked back a sob. "The- It's the bloody sky, the sky is so blue and bright that it's making me tear up! Th-That has to b-be the reason right?" my hiccups said otherwise, so did my red rimmed eyes and the wet stuff falling from them.

"A-America… I love you…" I whispered as my writing became frantic. "I-I love you a lot… I don't want to die! I want to see you, Alfred, I miss you…! I don't want to be alone, damn it all to hell…! Come get me already…"

My gaze turned towards the clock.

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock._

"Even if I only have a few seconds left…"

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock…_

"I'll always know that I lived… I was alive, and I'll live my life to the very end…" I sealed the envelope and stood up, walking off of my porch and into the garden. "… Goodbye…" I whispered as silent tears fell from my glassy forest green eyes, "And… I'm sorry Al…"

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock… BONG! _

As the bell tolled midafternoon the doves in the park nearby ascended to the blue sky as I waited patiently for my life to end, for me to lose everything. Then a miracle happened. I heard his voice.

"ARTHUR!" a familiar face came into view and new tears sprung to my eyes as strong, warm arms embraced me.

"A-America…" I choked out. No… No… I didn't want him to see me disappear… I wouldn't allow –

"Why didn't you tell anyone…!" He whispered into my hair.

"W-What?"

Alfred pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes, "Why didn't you ask for help?" something finally clicked in my mind as the father clock inside the house stopped dinging.

"I-I didn't want to trouble any of you…" his blue eyes turned to me sharply. "H-How did you find out… and… how the bloody hell am I still alive…?" I said wonderingly.

My former charge rolled his eyes and turned me around. What I saw made me gasp. "We all helped you finically and made a couple of negotiations. Your boss called us." I could just hear the grin in his voice as I remained frozen in shock. Everyone… nearly half the world was standing in my garden.

And I meant that literally.

My brothers were standing a few feet away, obviously pissed beyond belief, followed by Japan who was looking a mixture between angry and worried, the frog was there. He looked ready to kill something; his boyfriend that looked like America (?) stood at his side looking like a riled up poodle. And China was there, so was Russia, and Germany, both Italy's (and did I see the Nordics and Australia in the back?)

They all looked absolutely _cross _at me…

"You're an idiot Iggy." America whispered before planting a kiss on my lips.

I sighed, "… I'm in an arse load of trouble aren't I…?"

Alfred smiled softly before hugging me tightly, "Yes, yes you are… the world can't be without you Artie."

* * *

><p>As America sitting on the Briton's couch one day, England's head resting on his lap, he noticed a letter addressed to him. "Hey, Iggy what's this?"<p>

Arthur paled as the American picked up the letter, "Y-YOU BLOODY IDIOT DON'T READ THAT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:… I don't know I just wrote a version with a happy ending. The other version made me want to cry TT . TT**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
